Richard Harris
Richard Harris was an Irish actor. Biography Born in Limerick, Ireland, Harris moved to London to study at the London Academy of Music of Dramatic Arts, before becoming a struggling stage actor, finally making his film debut in 1958. Five years later, he received his first Oscar nomination. Harris became increasingly popular as a stage and film actor, as well as being one of Irish cinema's "Hellraisers" along with Peter O'Toole and Richard Burton. He also worked on television, gaining acclaim for his role in The Snow Goose. He received his next Academy Award nomination for The Field in 1992. In his later career, Harris played the brief but memorable role as Marcus Aurelius in Gladiator and Albus Dumbledore in the first two Harry Potter films, before his death in 2002. Singing Harris had a singing career running almost as long as his acting career, with several albums and musical roles. This began with his role in This Sporting Life, in which he sang "Here In My Heart". This would be followed by an appearance as King Arthur in the film adaptation of Camelot (which he would reprise on stage in 1982) and his first albums, A Tramp Shining and The Yard Went On Forever. Harris would go on to make several more film appearances where he would sing, including The Molly Maguires and Mack the Knife, the 1989 film adaptation of The Threepenny Opera. He released a number of albums throughout the seventies, including the single "The Ballad of a Man Called Horse" and the albums My Boy and Slides, released in 1971 and 1972 respectively. He was also a guest performer on Tommy, the Who's rock opera performed with the London Symphony Orchestra. Film This Sporting Life (1963) *Here In My Heart (solo) Camelot (1967) *Camelot (solo) *I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(contains solo lines) The Molly Maguires (1970) *Eileen Aroon (duet) Burt Bacharach in Shangri-La (1973) *Didn't We (solo) *If I Could Go Back (solo) Echoes of a Summer (1976) *The Last Castle (solo) Mack the Knife (1989) *Peachum's Morning Chorale (contains solo lines) *I Prefer (duet) *Uncertainty of Human Condition (contains solo lines) *Ballad About What Keeps a Man Alive (contains solo lines) *You'd Better Use Your Head (contains solo lines) Trojan Eddie (1996) *Don't Laugh At Me 'Cos I'm A Fool (solo) Television The Milton Berle Show (1966) *The Impossible Dream (solo) Stage Camelot (1982) *I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(solo) Albums MacArthur Park (1968) *MacArthur Park (solo) A Tramp Shining (1968) *Didn't We (solo) *Paper Chase (solo) *Name of My Sorrow (solo) *Lovers Such as I (solo) *In the Final Hours (solo) *Dancing Girl (solo) *If You Must Leave My Life (solo) *A Tramp Shining (solo) The Yard Went On Forever (1968) *The Yard Went On Forever (solo) *Watermark (solo) *Interim (solo) *Gayla (solo) *The Hymns From The Grand Terrace (solo) *The Hive (solo) *Lucky Me (solo) *That's The Way It Was (solo) The Richard Harris Love Album (1970) *Lovers Such As I (solo) *The First Hymn From Grand Terrace (solo) *One Of The Nicer Things (solo) *Like Father Like Son (solo) *What A Lot Of Flowers (solo) *Fill The World With Love (solo) Ballad of a Man Called Horse (1970) *Ballad of a Man Called Horse (solo) My Boy (1971) *Beth (solo) *Sidewalk Song (solo) *Proposal (solo) *Ballad To An Unborn Child (solo) *This Is Our Child (solo) *Requiem (solo) *This Is Where I Came In (solo) *Why Did You Leave Me (solo) *All The Broken Children (solo) *My Boy (solo) *This Is The Way (solo) Slides (1972) *I Don't Have To Tell You (solo) *Gin Buddy (solo) *Blue Canadian Rocky Dream (solo) *Sunny-Joe (solo) *Best Way To See America (solo) *Once Upon A Dusty Road (solo) *Roy (solo) *How I Spent My Summer (solo) *I'm Comin' Home (solo) *November Song (solo) *Slides (solo) *There Are Too Many Saviours On My Cross (solo) His Greatest Performances (1973) *Lovers Such As I (solo) *One Of The Nicer Things (solo) Tommy (1989) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) Little Tramp (1992) *In America Again (solo) Gallery harrismachin.jpg|'Frank Machin' in This Sporting Life. harriscamelot.jpg|'King Arthur' in Camelot. atrampshining.jpg|''A Tramp Shining''. yardwentonforever.jpg|''The Yard Went On Forever''. harrismcoarlan.jpg|'Detective James McParlan' in The Molly Maguires. richardharrislovealbum.jpg|''The Richard Harris Love Album''. mancalledhorse.jpg|''Ballad of "A Man Called Horse". myboy.jpg|''My Boy. slides.jpg|''Slides''. hisgreatestperformances.jpg|''His Greatest Performances''. stridenharris.jpg|'Eugene Striden' in Echoes of a Summer. peachumharris.jpg|'Jonathan Peachum' in Mack the Knife. Tommy1989.jpg|''Tommy''. harrispower.jpg|'John Power' in Trojan Eddie. Harris, Richard Harris, Richard